In order to guarantee the quality of various materials, such as food or wood, which are subjected to a drying process, the dryness of the material that has passed through the drying process is measured and then an incompletely dried material should be detected and removed.
Conventionally, in order to remove the incompletely dried material, the following methods are principally used: the incompletely dried material is directly removed from the dried materials through a visual check, or the material passing through the drying process is photographed by a thermal imaging camera to check a color difference due to a temperature difference between the incompletely dried material and the completely dried material and thereby remove the incompletely dried material.
However, in the case of distinguishing between the incompletely dried material and the completely dried material with the naked eyes, this distinguishment depends greatly on a subjective judgment and has a high possibility that a worker makes a mistake. Thus, it is difficult to perfectly sort out the incompletely dried material. Further, in the case of distinguishing between the completely dried material and the incompletely dried material through an image process using the thermal imaging camera, it is difficult to effectively take a photograph because of non-uniform transfer speed of a transfer device. Further, it is difficult to realize technology of detecting and then removing the dried material, so that this technology may not be applied in situ.
Therefore, the present invention overcomes the problems of the related art and has proposed a system for more precisely and rapidly detecting and removing an incompletely dried material, by performing measurement in stages using a load cell and a thermal imaging camera system.